Galeiga
Galeiga (Neo-Gallaic) is the revived form of the ancient Celtic language of the Gallaeci tribal confederation of Northwestern Iberia known as "Gallaecian" or "Gallaic". The vocabulary of Galeiga is solely Ibero-Celtic with Ibero-Basque loans as well as Latin, Gothic, and Arabic via the Ibero-Romance languages. Many Celtic words from Gallaic survive to this day in Galician and Portuguese, which have been incorporated into the language. There are also loans from Gaulish, Brythonic (Galicia was colonized by Britons during the Anglo-Saxon invasion of Britain) or from primitive Irish/Gaelic words that can be traced back to their Celtiberian equivalents. Galeiga is seen as Western Iberian Celtic whereas her sister language Kantabriagu is Northern Iberian Celtic respectively. Kantabriagu tends to be much more conservative in its morphology and has a significant Basque influence. "Tuda gen tãg tuda gen alma es"; "a people without a language is a people without a soul". Galeiga is that old soul of Gallaecia. Proto Gallaic: Galaeca tangua sena Galaeceis eni Toute-uφos Iberias esi, auota inte nouion to dumne nouie indi cantaiesti uicontis oinos. Old Gallaic: Galaica tangua sena ad Galaicia eni Tode-ufos ad Iberia esi, auta ene noiun to duune noie endi cantaisti viconti oenus. Middle Gallaic: Galaiga danga sea að Galeigia ene Toðe-fo að Iberea ese, auda ane noiu do duunu noiu an gandaise figonde oenu. Galeiga: Galeiga dãg séa aHaleia en Tozefó azIbérea es, ouda ã noiu dó doun noiu ã gandais figõd oen. Kantabriagu: Kantabriagu danga zen Kantabriagu gu Totzean Ibéreagu ez, auda noioa dun noioentzat kantaiza higondi on. English: "Gallaic is the old language of Gallaecia in Northwestern Iberia, made anew for the new world of the twenty-first century." Português: "Neo-Galaico é a lingua antiga da Gallaecia no noroeste da Ibéria, reconstruida para o novo mundo do século vinte e um." Neo-Gallaic on Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/neogallaic/ Credit for Galeiga (Neo-Gallaic) goes to: @ c''ambarcus: '''To hear the language spoken, follow this link:' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AzXYcnqRyy8&feature=share '-Name-' Galeiga: Gal+ega (Gallaeci) Galla (Calla, C could also be G in Latin) from proto-Celtic "Gala-" (power, strength, force) plus "-ico"/"-eco", an Iberian Celtic suffix used to indicate possession or belonging. So, Gallaeci, Galla-eci (plural), Galla-ecos/eca (singular). Their name could mean something like, "Strong people" or "People of power". '-Phonology-' all vowels (a,ã,e,i,o,õ,u) are pronounced much the same as they would be in Portuguese, stressed vowels (á,é,í,ó,ú) are elongated and take the word stress, diphthongs take the stress in words as well. s - /s/, /z/ when preceding "e" or "i", /ʃ/ before a consonant ll - /lj/ (pronounced like the Portuguese "lh") c - /k/ g - /g/ x - /ʃ/ h - /x/, /h/ z – /ð/ in(vowel) - "iñ_" (Finu is pronounced "fiñu" ) '-Historical Sound Changes-' '-Lenition and Compound Words-' Lenition in Gallaic is purely hypothetical and has been applied here in a limited manner, there being some evidence for it in the continental Celtic tongues. Lenition in Gallaic exists as a mutation of the initial letter of the second word in compound words and when a personal pronoun is attached to a preposition. Consonant Mutation Pairs s>x b>m c>g g>h d>z t>d l>ll m>v n>ñ Compound Lenition '(Adjectives and describing nouns precede nouns in compound words) Cordéu - Cor + Téu (Tavern, "beer house") Oulgor - Oul + Cor (Cider, "apple beer") Tenzouru - Ten + Douru (Liquor/Spirits, "firewater") Fionugara - Finu + Cara (Grape, "wineberry") Enhen - En + Gen (Brain, "in head") ''This also applies to the plural form of body parts that come in pairs: Ear: Grusa - Doahrusa (clusta) Hand: Lama – Doallama Arm: Braga – Doamraga Leg: Gar – Doahar Foot: Troaz – Doudroaz Eye: Ogu - Douogu P'''ersonal Pronouns Attached to a Preposition Islã adu! - Hello (Health at you) *Adu (a+tu), "at you" Dor avin tá - Sorry (there is pain at me) *Avin (a+min), "at me" '-Interrogatives-' ' ' Có? – Where Cad? – What? Cã? – When? Cé? – Who? Ced/Cad camã? – How? (What path/way) Cez – How many? Cadó? – Why? (what for) Cad Fáz? – Why? (what reason) Cad óar es? – What time? '-Pronouns- ' I: Min You: Tu He: E She: Si It: Iz Y’all: Sus We: Nin /nĩ/ They: Sis My: Mou/Moa Your: Tou/Toa His/Hers/Its: Soi/Soia Y’all’s: Sou/Soa Our: Nou/Noa Their: Siu/Siua Pronouns Attached to Prepositions A (at/towards) Avin - At me Adu - At you Azé - At him Axi - At her Azíz - At it Axus - At y'all Añin - At us Axis - At them Dó (to/for) Dovin - To/for me Dodu - To/for you Gõ'' (with)'' Govin - With me Godu - With you En (in) Envin - In me Endu - In you '-Articles-' The: Ã – Ãi This: Sú That: Sin These: Soi Those: Sinu (sindo-) Here: Ansú There: Ansin '-Prepositions-' Again: Adé Until: Co Out/from: Eis Over (great): Or (uor) Top: Bar Bottom/bum: Bunda *superlative*: -óm *diminutive*: -el/ela *augmentative*: -ún/úna Between: Endra (entara) Up: Os (Osom highest) In: En (Em when next word begins with "p", "b" or "m") On: Or Around: Om Through: Trí At/towards: A (Az before a vowel) To/For: Dó With: Gõ If: Ma Beyond (But): Édra Also: Agu (c.i. Auku) Too (also): Coadaida: Under: Fú (c.i. uɸo) Before: Cen After: Eru (eɸiro-) Next: Segaida As: Sese (p.c. sweswe) More: Barraida Less: Bundaida'' '' '-Am- (Time)' Second: Segundu Minute: Minutu Hour: Óar - Óara Week: Sedañoid - Sedañoida Weekend: Genxedañoid Month: Mínsa – Mínsnã Year: Blen – Bledna Day: Diu – Diun Today: Eniu (endiu) Tomorrow: Amáreia (o.g. A-bárega) The day after tomorrow: Diueru (day+after) Tonight: Eñoiz Yesterday: Dís The day before yesterday: Diugen (day + before) Now: Nú Morning: Báreia - Báreiã Night: Noiz - Noida Evening: Adah - Adaga Midnight: Mezañoiz Sunset: Lé ã soul/Soullé ("set of the sun") Sunset: Demsente Sunrise: Éne ã soul/Souléne ("birth of the sun") Sunrise: Lugubrei (Lugu+brei: lightbreak) Basque: Argiurratze (light interruption). "Days of the week": Diun a sedañoid Weekdays: Sedañoideu diun Sunday: Souldiu (sun+day)/Domenga (Dominica) Monday: Lugradiu (moon+day)/Lugre (Lues) Tuesday: Caudiu (battle+day)/Marde (Martes) Wednesday: Endradiu (between+day)/Mergu (Mércores) Thursday: Nefudiu (sky+day)/Xofe (Joves) Friday: Lugudiu (light/Lugh+day)/Ferne (Vernes) Saturday: Madadiu (girl+day)/Xábadu (Sábado) ' '-Rima- (Numbers) ' 0: seru 1: oen - oena (oinos*Rima aGantábreiha (Eastern dialect): oin/oina, du/dua, tris, cedur, coing, seis, sed, oid, nov, deh '-Grammar-' The sentence struture of Galeiga is SOV, except in questions or negations, in which case it changes to VSO '-Questions- ' ''' The sentence structure becomes VSO. Questions are asked by beginning the question with the verb after the interrogative. Cadó taí ansú? (Why are you here?) Cede blen tá adu? (How old are you?) *How many year(s) do you have?* There is no word for “yes”. Instead, the verb is repeated back in affirmation. “Ní” is “no/not”. “Ezemuví az ã'' cordéu amáreia?” (Will we eat at the pub tomorrow?) “Ezemuví”/”Ní ezemuví” (We will *eat*/We won't *eat*) ' ' '-Negations-''' “Ní” precedes verbs to make negations. The normal SOV changes to VSO. Ní tá avi cor. (I don’t have beer) '-Simple Past-' The simple past is indicated with the preverbial marker "ru-". Cogeu mi = I cook Rucogeu mi = I cooked Dís ruezu cíg tourgea aga ruívu oulgur = Yesterday I ate boar meat and I drank cider ru+ezu+mi (I ate) and ru+ívu+mi (I drank) '-Future-' The future tense is indicated with the suffix "-ví". Lavrau min = I speak Lavrauví min = I will speak Amárea téduví azã cordéu = Tomorrow I will go to the tavern '-Possession-' "A" precedes the possessor (person), if the possessor is an object or place, "-eu" (masc) and "-ea" (fem) are used. Ãi dura téuea - The door of the house (téu+ea) Diun sedañoizeu - Weekdays "week's days" (sedañoid+eu) Ã cor a mou garañu - My friend's beer '-Phrases-' Hello: Islã adu! *health to you* (to one person) Hello: Islã axus (more than one person) Hello: Ola Hey: Ei Goodbye: Saz adu/asus *peace to you* Goodbye: Adeu Báreia mada – Good morning Diu maz – Good day Adag mada – Good evening Noiz mada – Good night Please: Ma maz godu/goxus tá (If it's good with you/y'all) Thanks: Sin maz bá (this was good) Thanks (a lot): Sin maz dovin bá (this was good for me) Thank you: Sin maz adu bá (this was good at you, *this was kind of you*) You're welcome: Nígoade es (it’s nothing) Sorry: Dor avin tá (there is pain at me) Galeig(a) esu (min) - I am Gallaic Eis Galeia esu (min) - I am from Gallaecia Galeiga Lavrau (min) – I speak Gallaic Ní lavrau (min) Galeiga - I don't speak Gallaic Galeiga biua tá – Gallaic is alive Galei - "Gallaic people" A lavra tau (mi) – I am speaking Taí (tu) a lavra? – Are you speaking? Moa alme...es – My name is... Drui esu mi, moa camã Druizaida es – I am a druid, my path is Druidry Gara avin dodu tá – I love you Tu garau (mi) - I love you Notes The word "and" (aga) is pronounced "ga" when spoken colloquially, similar to how the Basque word for "and" (eta) is pronounced "ta" in common speech. That is, unless the following word begins with a vowel, in which case "aga" is pronouned "ag-". "Cor aga finu" (kor-ga fiñu) - Beer and wine "Orgu aga oulu" (orgu ag-owlu) - Pork and apples Examples Ã dam aga egã En aña bría, dam eisgõ ulã egã rudergaí, oen eg carvãt trum a trag, oen lúd mag a ber, aga oen fer ã treg a ber. Ã dam az egã ruseg: "En mou grí dor tá, cã fer a lá egã dergau." Ã egã rusegn: "Ousa, dam, en nou gríz dor tá cã sú dergamu: fer, ã tíerna, gõ ulã demea omtoga tes dó esoesú ou. Aga ní a dam ulã tá." Sú a clusa, dam a lana ruraz. The Sheep and the Horses : On a hill, a sheep that had no wool saw horses, one of them pulling a heavy wagon, one carrying a big load, and one carrying a man quickly. The sheep said to the horses: "My heart pains me, seeing a man driving horses." The horses said: "Listen, sheep, our hearts pain us when we see this: a man, the master, makes the wool of the sheep into a warm garment for himself. And the sheep has no wool." Having heard this, the sheep fled into the plain. "Ol duña riu aga couínõ gõ díñas aga redua énen. Axis mendaida aga coufez dadu es aga dó’n maz dó oen az al en alma bradreadea ñemen". All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. "Súer eis tud ria esu min" - Dounurí "I am a free man from a free people" - Dumnorix "Ã Olzoun mou dou es, ombíod moa créz es, Tíara mou nemedún es." The universe is my god, nature is my faith, the Earth is my temple. "Sese or, sese sú fú; sese endar, sese sú eis" As above, so below; as within, so without. "En sé gal maga es" In silence there is great power "En finu fiaida es, en cor lounaida es" In wine there is wisdom, in beer there is joy "Cazufer aga selgamen a cordéu rucamen. Allã cor rudéun aga cig mada ruezen". A warrior and a huntress walked to a tavern. They drank a lot of beer and ate good meat. "Tourgu ãi nerte agadufer es" The boar is the strength of the warrior "Bí ge ní bí, sú ãi argif es" To be or not to be, that is the question" (Dãg Dem Mordorea: Ã Oen Fol) Tris fol dó'n reí elfeg fú nefu, séda dó'n tíernã anãneg en siu hala crougea, nov dó Fír Marvuz a marve tongedu, Oen dó'n Tíerna Dem en soi rígadér dem en tirra Mordorea có ã iscaua lé. Oen Fol az ol ríga, Oen Fol axis entoag, Oen Fol az ol trá aga en demen ré en tirra Mordorea có ã iscaua lé. (Dark Speech of Mordor: The One Ring) Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky, Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone, Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die, One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie. One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie. (Óed ã Ogaida Noidea) Noid toag, aga nú moa ogaida fudroazá. Ní eñá í co mou maru. Ní gaveuví baina, ní bí avi tírra, ní bí avi gentí. Ní bí avi coroa naga feuví mi glór. Biuauví aga marveuví en moa varda. Claiv en ã demen esu. Ogufer en ã falí esu. Ã isceu u vardé ã rigádã afír esu mi. Moa bioda aga mou briu óedu mi az ãi Ogaida Noidea, dó sú noid aga ola noida a toag. (Oath of the Night's Watch) Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory. I shall live and die at my post. I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on the walls. I am the shield that guards the realms of men. I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come. Verbs and Vocabulary Verb conjugations: Present, Past, Future, Conditional personal pronouns are used only for emphatic effect '-Gara- Love (present)' Garau mi - I love Garaí tu – You love Garaide sus – Y’all love Garamu nin – We love Gará e – He loves Gará si – She loves Garã sis – They love (Past) Rugarau mi - I loved Rugaraí tu Rugaraide sus Rugaramu nin Rugará e Rugará si Rugarã sis (Future) Garauví mi - I will love Garaíví tu Garaideví sus Garamuví nin Garáví e Garáví si Garanví sis (Conditional) Rugarauví mi - I would love Rugaraíví tu Rugaraideví sus Rugaramuví nin Rugaráví e Rugaráví si Rugaranví sis All personal pronoun suffixes are used for emphatic effect. Instead of saying, "Cor garau mi", you should simply say, "Cor garau". Verb to be "Bí" (impermanent) - '"Senu tau" (I'm old) Tau- I am Taí – You are Táide – Y’all are Támu – We are Tá – He is Tá – She is Tã – They are '''Verb to be "'Bí" (permament) - "Fer esu" (I'm a man) Esu - I am Esí - You are Eside - Y'all are Esmu - We are Es - He is Es - She is Esã - They are = '''Bia aga Íva (Food and Drink) "En fínu fiaida es, en cor lounaida es" "In wine there is wisdom, in beer there is joy" To Drink (alcohol): Déu (p.c. Degu-) To Drink: Íve To Eat: Eze (ede) To Make: Ou (p.c. auo-) To Cook: Coge Water: Douru (p.c. dubro-, b. dour, pt. "rio Douro") Cider: Oulgor (p.c. abalocourmi, "apple beer") Cider: Sidra Mead: Meu (Mezu-, mezucenus - MEDVGENVS < *medhu) Beer: Cor - Corma Ale: Alu - Alu Lager (light beer): Cervexa - Cervexã (Gl. via Lt. "Cervesia") Wine: Fínu - Fínu Liquor: Tinzouru (Firewater) Honey: Mel Fruit: Tourad - Tourada [OIr. torad] Apple: Oul - Oulu Berry: Cara - Cará Grape: Fínugara (Wineberry) Meat: Cigu - Cíu Egg: Uf - Ufa Seed: Sil - Sila (c.i. *silon "seed") Bread: Arã Wheat: Venez Milk: Laid (p.c. laxto-) Cheese: Ceis (pt. queijo/sp. queso) Butter: Mã (p.c. amban-, w. menyn, b. amann, pt. manteiga) Soup: Couxal (com+sal)/Sopa Herb: Lú (p.c. *lubjo-) Pepper: Pibra/Tinllú (Fire herb) Salt: Sal Spice: Ispexaria (pt. Especiaria) Coffee: Café Snack: Bia bea (little food) = '-Basic Verbs-' …eisvi tá – I want… ("...is away from me") "Ced corma eisdu tán?" (How many beers do you want?) *How many beers are away from you* …avi tá – I have… ( "...is at me") *used for general possession "Greña avi tá" (I have a beard) *Beard is at me* …gõvi tá – I have… (“…is with me) *used for close or personal possession "Doa cor gõvi tán" (I have two beers) *Two beers are with me* Go: Teid Come: Toag Walk: Cam Step/March: Cing 'Run: Raz Travel: Camína (Trip: Caminagda) Speak: Lavra Sing: Cana *Ru = preverbial particle (past) Sang: Rucana I spoke: Rulavrau mi I will speak: Lavrauví mi *-oun = occupational/action suffix Canoun: Singer Singer: Canoun Say: Seg Breathe: Ana Hear: Clusa Listen: Ousa See: Derga Believe: Cre (p.c. kred-) Think: Mene Know: Fé (p.c. weid-) Remember: Gume Forget: Anhume (an+gume) Make/Do: Ou (gl. auot-) Touch: Táze Give: Dá Take: Gave Follow: Sege Lead: Gene Cover up: Agasalla (Latin *ad-gasaliare, from Visigothic *gasalja) Be born: Éne (*Éndu bíz) Connect: Coudáze (Coudáz "connection") Smoke: Ismugu Dream: Asuñe Sleep: Suñe Awaken: Dixuñe Kill: Mara Hug: Abrage Hug tight: Agarre Own: iga Break: Brei (p.c. breg-) Turn on (lights): Ou í cañu ("Make it bright") Turn off (lights): Ou í dem ("Make it dark") Turn on (sound): Ou í arzu ("Make it loud/high)" Turn off (sound): Ou í sez ("Make it quiet/peaceful") '-Milua-' (Animals) Dog: Cú - Cún Warhound: Árgu - Árgun Wolf: Blez - Blezda Wolf: Fael - Faelu Bear: Ardu - Ardun Cat: Gatu – Gatun Horse (Male): Eg - Egaí Horse (Female): Egua - Eguaí Goat: Gavru - Gavrun Bull: Tarvu - Tarvun Falcon: Alcún - Alcúña Raven: Boua - Bouã Crow: Grou - Groua Boar: Tourgu - Tourgun Pig: Orgu – Oríu Chicken: Cerga - Cergã Cow: Bú - Búi Tooth: Dãt - Dãta Claw/Talon: Garra - Garrã Tree: Crã – Craña Flower: Blaza - Blazã Leaf: Dula - Dulã Fish: Esca - Escã Rabbit: Conenu - Conenun Frog: Sapu - Sapun Snake: Nadra - Nadrã Bird: Eznu - Eznua Goose: Gíurra - Gíurrã (Gigurri, Asturian people, Pliny NH, III, 28) Bee: Beu (p.c. beko) - Bevã Feather: Éla (p.c. edel-) - Élã Feather: Bluma - Blumã Horn: Carn - Carna Horn: Ázar - Ázara (bsq. Adar, ir. Adharc) Wool: Ulã Dragon: Drag - Dragún Unicorn: Ongarn - Ongarna Gnome: Dõd (pt. duende, pg. demd, sw. tomte) -Tír aga Mór '(Land and Sea) Earth – Tíara Sun: Soul (sauelos>souelos>souelu>souel>soul) Moon: Lugra Moon: Geleig (ir. gealach) Hill: Bría (briga) – Brí Mountain: Carná - Carnái Rocky Mountain: Carvu - Carvun Valley: Comba - Combã Snow: Isneaida Light Snow (falling): Neve Ice: Ái (p.c. iagi) River: Amona (Abona) Sea: Mór Bay: Mórcambe (sea bend) and Bái (bsq.) Island: Enis -'''Objects, Environment, Places, etc.-' Book: Liru - Lirua Church: Grexa Wheel: Roa - Roã (older "roda") Woven basket: Gís (p.c. kistā) Kilt: Sái (sagia) - Saí Skirt: Sáia (sagia) - Sáiã Shirt: Camixa - Camixã (gl. via lt. Camisia) Pipe: Piba Pipe: Ismugarna (ismugu+carna) Bed: Cama– Camã House: Téu – Teí Home: Tref (c.i. Trebo-; W. tref) Beehive (farmed): Beudref Door: Dura - Durã Gate: Magadura (big door) City: Gorta - Gortã (c.i. korta) Neighborhood: coudref (con+trema) Lake: Logu – Loí Bridge: Breva - Brevã (c.i breua/p.c. brīwā) Land/Ground: Tirra Field: Lana (p.c. landa) Nation: Genedlu (p.c. kenetlom) National: Genedleg/a Nationalism: Genedlegagda Bay: Bai - Baia *Ibr.Bsq. Landslide/Avalanche: Lurte *bsq. Wood: Fí - Fíza Forest: Cá - Caí (older "cada") Desert: Cavarva (cá+marva "dead forest") Flower: Blaza - Blazã Tree: Crã - Craña Sky/Heaven: Nefu Wind: Ouél (c.i. auilio-) Lightning: Lugeia (p.c. *luceca) Thunder: Tarã (p.c. *tarano-) Grass: Faldula (faltu+dula) Stone: Crouga - Crougã (old glc.) Rock: Craf - Crava Shadow: Iscau - Iscaua (older "iscadu") Battle: Cau - Caua (older "cadu") War: Cougau War: Verra Warrior: Caufer Soldier: Cingez Hunt: Selga Victory: Séu (sego) Guard: Varda (Visigothic wardja, from Germanic wardaz, from the IE root *wor-to-) Guardian: Vardiã (Visgothic wardjan accusative of wardja) Wagon: Vagã Wagon: Carrún/Carvãt Car: Carru Load: Ludu (p.c. luxto-) Sword: Graivu (gl. cladibu) Shield: Isceu (older "iscedu") Bagpipe: Cãtluburgu (bag of songs) and Gaida Jaw Harp: Caf-a-drui (Druid's mouth) and Cavarpa (cav+arpa) Leather Sack/Bag: Burgu (p.c. bolgos) Covers/Blanket: Gasallu (Latin *ad-gasalia, from Visigothic *gasalja Giant: Cour (p.c. cauar-; "Serra do Courel" Galicia: courel = small giant) Europe: Euroba Kingdom: Rigaida Base: Bun (p.c. bonu-) '-Tuda aga ã Bioda- '(People and the Body) Family: Clã - Clãda Family: Teusloa - Teusloi Ancestor: Cinadre - Cinadrí Group: Isloa Person: Dun People/Tribe: Tuda Man: Fer - Men: Fír Woman: Bena - Women: Una (p.c. mna) Husband: Fair - Faír Wife: Baina – Unaida (mnaid-) Father: Adre - Adrí Mother: Madra - Madrã Daughter: Doadra - Doadrã (c.i. Tuater) Son: Mah (o.r. Maqqi) – Maí Child: Gente (c.i. Centis) - Gentí Brother: Bradre - Bradrí Sister: Soisra - Soisrã Granddaughter: Neta - Netã Grandson: Netu - Netun Grandfather: Senadre - Senadrí Grandmother: Senvadra - Senvadrã Boy: Meninu Girl: Menina Friend: Garañu/a Neighbor: Counes (c.i. Couneso) Lord: Tíerna King: Rí - Reí Queen: Ríana - Ríanã Folk/group of people: Feren Celt: Celda Celtic: Celdea Linguist: Dãgafer/Dãgamen (dãg+ben) Dãgaroun Citizen: Gohorta (ex. mitbürger) Hunter/Huntress: Selgafer (male) Selgamen (female) Leader: Genfer/Genmen Head: Gen – Geñu Ear: Grusa - Doahrusa (clusta) Hand: Lama – Doallama Arm: Braga – Doabraga Leg: Gar – Doahar (p.c. garri) Foot: Troaz (p.c. Troget) – Doadroaz Eye: Ogu - Doaogu Hair: Faltu Nose: Isrona (srona) Face: Aida (agita) Mouth: Caf (c.i. cab *gob*) Mouth: Bouca Blood: Crou Beard: Greña - Grenda Moustache: Grendel - Grendela Brain: Engen ("in head", ir. inchinn) Heart: Grí '-Melma, Alma, Fiagda- '(Mind, Spirit, Knowledge) God: Dou – Dova Soul: Arma - Armã (alma) Breath: Ana Speech: Rá (p.c. rad-, "speak") Universe: Olzounu (ol+dounu) World: Dounu Life: Bioda Magic (Spell): Brí (gaul. brixt-) Magic: Suz (p.c soito-) Daydream: Dovaneh Word: Oidlu - Oidlun Speech: Rá (p.c. rad-) Truth: Firen - Firená Dream: Asuñu Spirit Journey (Psychedelic ritual): Maruel (Little Death) Witch: Sorgin *bsq. Druid: Drui – Druiza Druidess: Druis - Druisa Druidry: Druizada Brotherhood: Bradreada Ancestor: Ginazre Wisdom: Fizada Oak: Dara – Darã Oak: Carva (glc.) - Carvã Oak: Cerca ( tribe name Querquerni from *kʷerkʷ- < PIE *perkʷ- 'oak, tree') - Cercã Sacred: Noufu Sacred grove/Temple/Great oak: Nemedún Oak Grove: Druñemedún North: Toze East: Ure West: Fó South: Deise Solstice: Soulistã Equinox: Somnoiz Spring: Éreig Summer: Sam Fall: Winter: Gaiam Samhain: Sameña Fairy: Sá (sé/sez: peace/quiet) (older "sada") Longing: Sirada Power: Gal Strength: Nerte Strong: Nertea *Underworld/Otherworld: Anzounu (Antumnos) Cernunnos: Cernuñu Language: Dãg (Tongue: Dãgua) Language: Xaiz (Brt. Iaxti) Love: Garaz Health: Islã Healthy: Islanu/a Star: Saruña – Saruñaí Galaxy: Saruñasloa (star group) - Saruñasloi and Galácsia Fire: Ten Flame: Tenel Spark: Falisca (Medieval Portuguese, falisca = spark, from Visigothic or Suebian *falwiskan. Cognate of Swedish falaska, Mid-High German valwische *falwiskō, Norse fọlski) Belief: Creiv (p.c. credim-) Religion: Relixiún Mind: Melma Smoke: Ismugu To Smoke: Déusmug, (lit. "drink smoke") Insense: Mugllú Cannabis: Canva/Cáñamu Hemp: Coúrg (p.c. kom-wark) Elf: Elfu Dwarf: Anã(n) '-Adjectives-' Good/well: Maz(a) Good: Dagu/a Bad: Drugu/a True: Fir New: Noi(a) Old: Sen(a) (p.c. seno-) Young: Oang/Oaña (p.c. iovanca) Hot: Au(a) (p.c. aidu-) *auz "heat" Warm: Tesmu/a Cold: Oru/a (p.c. ougros) Freezing/Icy: Couáidu/a Beginning: Fudroaz (uφo-troget) End (physical): Orgeñu (uφer-kʷenno) End (abstract/temporal): Eñá (p.c. indo-) Left: Esger/a *Ibr.Bsq. Right: Deis/a Full: Lã Big: Mour Great/Large: Mah - Maga (c.i. magu-) Small: Bé/Bea - (p.c. bikko) (older "beg") Gigantic: Coureg Healthy: Isláneg Round: Cruñu/a (p.c. krundi-) Dead: Marvu/a (Die: Marve, Death: Maru) Happy: Loun Free: Riu/a Equal: Inõ (*the one, "equality" inonas) Conscious: Enfizeg(a) Dark: Dem (Darkness: Demen) Bright: Cañu/a Light: Glustu/a Light: Luge Right: Reu/a (reto-) Deep: Dunu/a - (p.c. dubno-) Clean: Glanu/a Black: Dóu (p.c. dubu-) White: Ven(a) Red: Rou/a (rodo-) Green: Glasula (leaf blue) Blue: Glasu/a Brown: Dõ Yellow: Melin Gold(en): Our(du/a) Silver(y): Arhãt(u/a) *argant- Many (a lot): Allã (at full) Other: Ala All: Ol(a) Every: Gacu/a Oaken: Dru(a) Strong: Nerte Wise: Sufí (good knowledge, p.c. suvid-) Born: Éndu Birth: Én Sweet: Melu/a Sticky: Meleg(a) Raw: Crú(a) Beautiful: teg(a) Pretty: fem(a) First: Centu/a - (from PCl *kintu- 'first') Elevated/Eminent/Noble: Bríãt (c.i. brigant-) High: Arzu/a Low: Iselu Far: Cel/En siru Close: Nes Long: Longu/a Siru/a Short: Gerru/a Middle: Mei (p.c. medi) Dependent: Ceneña Independent: Digeneña